LOVE AND PAIN DIARY
by BloodyCrystal.4eveKLAORINE
Summary: This is my story how someone I love can bring nothing but pain, but at the same love.He was my first for everything. People told me to stay away but I couldn't I just had to be with him and get to know him. He has Even though he gives me so much pain and he gives more love that somewhat unbalance the bad in someways. I didn't think I would go though this when I met him.
1. prologue: one thousand words

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD**

LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN

I know that your hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily

I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You fight your battles far from me Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradel you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters" I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor But still I swore To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm stroing enough to know it's not too late

Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though we can't see I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradel you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words (a thousand words) Have never been spoken (ohh yeah) They'll fly to you They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!) And a thousand words (ohh) Call out through the ages (call through the ages!) They'll cradel you (ohh yeah) Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days) They'll hold you forever.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words

LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN LOVE AND PAIN

This is my story how someone I love can bring nothing but pain, but at the same love. He was my first for everything. He was the first man that would court me, my first kiss, my first husband, my first lover if you know what I mean in that, the person that turn me into a vampire well give me his blood to heal,but a jealous maid killed me what a bitch by the way. And now the father of my first child. The pain he give me is nothing to all you think it, I thought he love me that he would never hurt like he promise, but I guess I was wrong in so many things when it came to loving this man. Even though he gives me so much pain and he gives more love that somewhat unbalance the bad in someways, and it's not sex, well sometimes it it, but that doesn't matter all that matter is that I love him and now I can no longer leave him because I had to learn to tame the beast to make it work and by doing this I learn something about myself that deep down I was somewhat like him in someways, but not to the extreme anyway,but it's there. so let me tell you how I feel and my story of the man I love and hate that I can no longer escape, but I'm okay with now that he has change for the better. So who is ever reading this I hope this carry you home to your heart and listen to the song of my heart and words I can not say out loud this is my one thousand words

**thank you read this and song came from FFX-2 sung by yuna in the game but voice go to in japanese kudo kumi and english jade don't know her last name and please read and review okay okay oh for carolines secret there is lemon coming up yah!**


	2. I knew you trouble when you walked in

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES, CAUSE IF I DID I WOULD HAD KLAUS KILL OFF HAYLEY AND CAROLINE GIVE UP ON TYLER AND BE WITH KLAUS FOREVER.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Diary entry April 25 1532**_

I was stuck that house never allowed to leave, but I couldn't take anymore so I had to get out of there, if I wanted to be free from his control. If even though I still love with all my heart I loved so much, I couldn't be with anymore I had to be free even if he hunted me down. I had to leave him behind. I just couldn't be with anymore, I just couldn't. On my journey I caught up with Katerina, she thought that I was helping Niklaus find her and kill her, but I wasn't told her that I was running from as well, at first she didn't believe, because I so in love with I threat her if she even think about trying going after, I would kill her. Then when I heard that Nik was in paris looking for I told her that we had to leave she ask why I told her that klaus was in paris that we had to leave she go up and we pack out bag and high tail out of there.

" So you weren't lying that you were running from him" Katerina said when we got on the boat to Italy." But my one question is why you're running from him"

" Because I couldn't stand being there anymore,being with him, even though I love I couldn't live being lock in that mansion anymore, being control all the time had to be free I couldn't be when I was with him" I told her.

" You know one day he will get caught to you, and force you back home with you being lock 24/7 and keeping an eye on you so you'll never able to escape him ever again" She said

" You think I don't know that why I 'll make sure he'll never find ever me and take me back lock me up forever" I said looking at her." By the way who turn you into a vampire anyway?"

" It was Rose, she turned me I tried to kill myself and she stop me, and then gave me her blood so when I hung myself, so when I woke I was vampire" She said

" I see" I said nodding my head.

We set sail to Italy where we stay at before he finds us mostly me, and mind, I don't care how long I had to run I wouldn't let get if my life depends on it. Looking down at the water I remember the day I met Niklaus he was so charming, there something that I was drawn to that I didn't know what it was, I just had to know what that was. So I went to him.

_I think- I think when it's all over, _

_It just comes back in flashes, you know?_

_It like a a kaleidoscope of memories._

_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen_

_It's not really anything he said or he did, _

_It was the feeling that came along with it._

_And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again_

_But I don't know if I should._

_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright._

_But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel_

_When he smiles at you?_

_Maybe he knew that when he saw me._

_I guess I just lost my balance._

_I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him._

_It was losing me._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASHBACK

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Diary entry July 17th 1490**_

**Today was a good day, every things was so prefect the sun was shiny brightly, and no could in sight. I walk through the village enjoying the weather. I stop by the mark, and got some food, like some apples bread, cook meat, and some wine to enjoy. I put everything in my basket and made my way out the village and into the woods. I was head to my favorite place when the woods, but when I got there I saw someone there looking out at the lake. I got closer to where he was, from where I could see he had hair up to his shoulders, he was wearing black leather pants and black jacket with a white shirt under neath it and matching black, red gold belt that went around his torso. I just stand there just looking at him, and wondering who could this man be and one why was he here in my special space. I walk up to him and stood next but I couldn't because he turn around to face me.**

**" Well hello sweetheart what brings you here?" He ask smiling at me**

**" Well I can ask you the same question, what are you doing here this place in mine so leave" I said **

**" You place, I don't see your name on it love" He smirk**

**" I don't care just leave so I can enjoy myself in this wonderful weather and piece and quiet from everyone" I told him**

**" I see… Well to bad for you sweetheart this is my favorite spot as well, so I guess we have to share it" He said**

**" And why the hell would I want to share anything with you" I said glaring at him**

**" Listening to me Sweetheart, if I can't be here neither can you do we have understanding here" He said stepping towards me. I stood my ground and not giving into him.**

**" One don't call me sweetheart, that's not my name, and two if I don't have to share anything I don't want to, so ha!" I said sticking my tongue out at him**

**" I see… Then what should call since I don't even know your name, love" He ask looking me**

**" As my name is any of your business " I said looking away.**

**" Well my Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus " Klaus said walking up to me, I turn my head at him I look at straight in the eye he had deep blue eyes, when I saw them I was stuck in trance, not able to look away from. " Now how you tell me your name love" He said looking down into my eyes he put a hand on my cheek shook it.**

**" Caroline " I said without thinking.**

**" Well Caroline how about you mean sit here and enjoy the beautiful view before and whatever in that basket you carrying shall we" He said me for some reason I can't look away from, like I'm being drawn to him or something what is this?**

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I like that_

_And when I fell hare you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

**For some reason I had to do what he said, but I didn't want to, I didn't want to listen him, but to me it was like I was being compel to so. I had to fight it, just had to, and I will do so, I look away from looking at his eyes and I felt free of my trance, what is he and can I be so compel to whatever he says to do.**

**" No, there is no way I'll share anything with you, you asshole and whatever just did to me it won't happen again you hear" I said walking around him to go set bye the waterfall. It was so beautiful, the way water look like water had crystals following it, and when it came down it into the river it was so beautiful. When I look up at the sun and how it was making everything around shine with delight. I felt like someone was watching me, I turn my head around to see who it was and it was Klaus staring at me for some reason, and it was getting on my nerves.**

**" You know staring is rude" I said turning back around.**

**" Well my apologize love, you're just beautiful when the sun its you face perfectly in the sunlight" He said walking up to me.**

**" Are you flirting with Klaus cause it won't work I too smart to be seduce by you or any one else " I said grinning **

**" I see.. Then I have to work hard to get you fall for me then won't I?" He said coming up to me sitting next to me. " Plus that's why I like you are something I never met that would stood their ground against me "**

**" Really then I feel special don't I?" I said shaking my head**

**" You should love, you should " Klaus said getting closer to her. I turn my head back to the view before me and look back at my basket took out a apple for some reason I had to share with him, plus it wouldn't fair if I didn't give him one. So I reach out gave him one.**

**" Here you can one " I said handing it to him.**

**" Thank you sweetheart" He said to me.**

**" So may I ask what you're you doing here in the first place?" I ask looking over to him.**

**" Well I need a break from my family for a while, they're quite a annoying for me and I can't them at times so when I found this place and it was like I was drawn here" He said looking up at the sky.**

**" I see, but where are you from I never seen you around here and you're not from the village I from, so where?" I ask curious to see where he is from.**

**" I see you have a great eye sweetheart, and yes I'm not from here, I from the next village over" He said looking back me.**

**I nodded.**

**" So what are you doing here then if may ask?" He said bitting into his apple.**

**" When I was little my use to take me here we had a lot of here, but that was before my dad left us for another person to be with, I never stop coming here it was my favorite place. So coming here brings back good memories for me that's why" I told him looking up at he sky.**

**" I see, well that's not good leaving you and your mother like that is no excuse it not forgivable in my book sweetheart" He said." Leaving your family for someone else it brings shame to one family"**

**I look at him for moment, shaking my head I look back at the river. " You know you the first person that have ever said that to me, mostly people in my village just make from of us, whispering behind our back saying were not this and that, but all mom says just ignore it, it will be alright"**

**He look me putting his hand on my cheek and started to shook it, and whip a tear away, I didn't even know I was crying. I look up in his eyes being captive in his eyes again, what is this feeling when I'm with him right now, I never felt like this before ever, but when I with him right now, I feel that I safe with him, it's all saying in his deep blue eyes. I smile at him, I lean into him resting my head on his shoulder and turning back at the waterfall.**

_' Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_' Til you put me down, oh_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh,oh trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh trouble, trouble_

**We were there for how long I don't know, but I didn't care, I was just happy to be with him, but I knew it was going to end I'll never to see him for some reason I was crying. I never in front of people never, but why now. Klaus look at me with look that wondering what is wrong. I tried to look away but he hold on face tight where wouldn't try to look away from him.**

**" What the matter sweetheart?" He ask**

**" Nothing and how many times am I going to tell you my name's not sweetheart it's Caroline" I said trying to look away from.**

**" Caroline don't lie to me I can tell that your are lying to me,now what's the matter" He demanded " Look at me sweetheart" **

**I turned my eyes back him, not able look away now, " I'm afraid "**

**" Afraid of what sweetheart?" He ask curiously **

**" That I'll never see you again for some reason I feel connect to you and safe with, like you'll let anything or anyone hurt me for reason" I said letting the tears fall down my cheeks." And that this will be our last time together and I don't anything like this to end"His eyes grew wide, then he had this smirk on his face and then he started laughing at me. " What's so damn funny?" I said slapping him across the face, I how dare he laugh me when I just told him how I feel I should of have never told him anything this jerk. So I got my stuff and leave. But when I started walk away from he grab me by my arm and yank me back to him and me collide into him.**

**" Now love, I didn't me to laugh at you, but do you really think I'll leave and never come back?" He said looking down at me, he lift my chin up I was looking at him. I look up at him and I nodded my head.**

**" Yes I do" I whisper. Next thing I knew was he was leaning down to my level and kiss me. I couldn't believe it he was kissing me, I couldn't believe it. The way his lips felt on my lips were like heaven to me, he bit on my lower lip I gasp and he took that as opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth, our tongues were doing dance with each, but he was leading me into a dance that I couldn't break away from the way he was taking so much control, my was starting grew weak, and I couldn't breathe, he move away from my lips and started to kissing down my neck, he was griping on so tightly that I couldn't escape from him. I felt one of his slide down my down my dress and push it up and wrapping it around his waist, he pulled me closer to him and he started lowering me down to the ground.**

**" Klaus!" I cried out**

**" Caroline" Klaus said trailing kiss down to my neck and top of my chest. I couldn't stop moaning out his name, he was making me feel so good, no has never made me feel like this. Klaus left my breast and started pushing my dress up and bend down and started kissing my legs and up to my thighs I kept moaning till I realize what he was doing.**

**" WAIT! Klaus stop!" I said trying to push his head away, I heard him growled at me and look up me.**

**" What's it sweetheart?" He ask looking up from thighs he was licking his lip and it was so sexy I shake my head to clear it.**

**" We shouldn't this, I just met you, and I never did this before with a man before" I said embraced my cheeks were deeply red.**

**" Oh sweetheart, that's even better because I'm going to make you mine, and no one can have you but me and I mean no man touch expect me you understand?" He said seriously and his grew darker with lust." So just lay there and let me make you feel good, after this you'll never leave my side ever again"**

**" What do you mean about th-" I stop what was saying when he bit into my right thigh and scream out loud, blood started to drip down my leg, he was biting into my leg, and I felt a burning sensation in my body," Klaus what are you doing?"**

**" Don't worry sweetheart I'm just marking what is mine" He said looking at me with blood dripping from his mouth and then lick his and went back to what he was doing. The pain that I was feeling was going away and all I felt was pleasure from him. And when he reach my womanhood lick it. I gasp out loud. He look up at me and smirk Klaus spread my legs apart and move in closer to get better access. My hips rose up as invitation, he growled with approval then slide his hand down to my womanhood to answer an unknown call ti was giving.**

**" Oh baby, you're slick and hot.." He moaned as thick fingers slip between my swollen folds, circling and sliding around and around then pressing down on my clit. i gasp and **i**nstinctively opened my legs wider for him. " That's it. Sweetheart open for me, he slid a finger into me.**

**The juices that came out of me was soaking his hand while he slowly fuck me with his fingers. I panted harshly as he move in and out. I was on a brink of a something strange and wonderful, when he suddenly stopped his ministrations, and captured my lips in a hard kiss. **

**" Oh sweetheart, that know has touch you it makes me so happy that I'll have everything you'll have, and I'll be your first and only first" His possessive gaze was casting on me was like he was challenging me to to saying something that trying to doubt it. I never doubted it I was his now. Klaus put his fingers back in me started to fuck me with his fingers again and I was in heaven for the ministrations he was doing to me. This time there was more restraint, he didn't wast to pierce the barrier that was holding my pure innocent body. I guess he waiting to stick his manhood into me. I began to shake as the wonderful feeling had to return in my body, in that moment my senses were gone, my mind was cloud, and the only thing I could come up is Klaus and what he was doing to me.**

**" AAAAHHHH! HUH UH OH KLAUS DON'T!" I cried out in pleasure, i said pushing his closer to my womanhood for more pleasure him when his tongue started licking it. I heard him chuckle.**

**" Oh sweetheart I don't plan on ever stoping" He said looking up at me. "Yessss..." he breathed, kissing my sweaty brow tenderly as I came, "look at what you gave me, love...," he showed me his soaking hand. "I've hungered for this, baby... And this godly body of yours"**

**Watching him suck of his coat with my juice, but me back to my senses, and he s started to remove his clothes, just watching him take off his clothes was amazing to me I reach out my hands to touch his chest it had a six pac and I love it, and when I look down at his manhood how the hell is that going to fit me down there it was so big like 8 inches to my guess. He saw me staring and smirk.**

**" Like what you see sweetheart?" leaning in I just blushed and look away feeling over the top embraces ,and he chuckled a little bit and lean in kiss me gentling on the lips I open my mouth him and he took complete control. I notice fiery gaze was all over my body, but there was thing staying in his was my dress he didn't it one bit. He lean forward and went to my hear and said" Listen up here love you're coming with me when this over and one more thing I hope you have a extra dress in that basket, because you won't have this anymore, and before I could stop and it was already rip apart from my body. When it was rip apart from my body and bared to him, The way he was looking at me was making me nervous so I started cover myself from his gaze, you has ever seen me as this naked. But he move my arms away from my body. " You're beautiful, love don't hide yourself from me"**

**She just met this man so why was his words resonate with me." Klaus I'm afraid"**

**" Shh..Let me love you" He said kiss me hungry clutching me tightly against him, his hard hands glided up and down my back, stroking me, squeezing my ass and caressing my trembling thighs. He left trails of fire on my undulating body; I was overwhelmed by sensations which were totally alien to me. Deep, down, I wanted this to go on forever. "You're so beautiful, baby... so beautiful... " He sucked my nipples, ravenously laving my straining peaks one after the other. I clutch his arms to bring him closer to me. He move closer to and spread my legs wider so he can get better access to my womanhood. I rubbed my womanhood up against him and started to groan with pleasure I was giving him. He place on of my legs over his hip. " Don't worry I'll be gentle, but if you keep that up sweetheart then I won't be able hold back and just ravish you body no content" He growled, he enter her body slowly so he wouldn't hurt her that much. The rendered pain me breathless as his big manhood demolish my womanhood. **I** shook uncontrollably in his tight embrace while he calmed me with whispers and soft kisses. "Shhh... baby, shhh... the worst is over, my love. I promise."**

**He began to fuck me with deliberate, unhurried strokes. In and out, slow and deep. Pain diminished and boiling lust took its place. I was so sopping wet that he fucked me with ease. The was it went deep, sleek guide of manhood was to amazing, and I gave in to him…I gave into unbelievably heady feeling of his manhood. So hot... so thick... so hard... and, oh god... so good... I couldn't deny myself this, and, in that moment, I didn't want to. I held on to him as his big dick stroked me, eagerly meeting his every thrust with shameful abandon. And I was rewarded as my body began to shake, and my womanhood began to quiver. I held on to him, I wanted to experience it licked my lips in encouragement. "That's it, love, cum... cum for me, Caroline," I had no choice but to do as he bid. Ecstasy surged through me as I exploded; desperately gasping for air as my womanhood spasmodically seized him, generously raining hot cream on his thrusting cock.**

**"Ohhh...baby...oh god, baby... yes... yes..." he groaned harshly as his dick jerked hard within me, spraying me with his warm, fertile seed. And that moment he lean to my neck and lick few times then she felt his teeth no more like fangs bit down on my neck, I was totally in shock no more like horror when he remove his teeth from my neck and look down at me with my blood all over his mouth and dripping down his chin. Then he went back to my neck and continue what he was doing, I felt my body weakening and this burning sensation like before everything in my body started to burn like was burning alive. Klaus lift his head to my ear and said. " Now love, can never leave or run away from me I'll alway find you no matter where you are" He said licking my neck clean from all the blood. " Understand this love, don't even think about running from me and if you do and when I find you, you'll in world of pain and I don't mean that"**

_No apologizes. He'll never see you cry, _

_Pretends he doesn't know that hem's the reason why._

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And i realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" Hey come on the boat just dock lets go" Katherine said, and I nodded my head and followed her of the ship, when got off we went to local inn to stay for awhile we find somewhere to stay. We walk into the inn and went up to lady up front for room that had two bed for us. But for some reason I shouldn't trust her." Umm.. Never mind I just realize we have family here so we're going to stay them come Kat, lets go" I said dragging out her of the inn.

" What the hell, why the hell did you do that?" She said.

" I had a feeling that we shouldn't be there, I just didn't trust her. Something in me was telling me to get the hell out of there, we need to go where no one can find us here for a bit till the next boat take somewhere no one can find us of know us okay" I said looking back at her.

" What do you mean, you don't think that she works for Klaus do you?" Kat said worried looking all over the place.

" Yeah I do, we need to hide before she sends word to Klaus that we're here okay so lets go" I said dragging her down a dark ally. I draw a door on the wall and open it. " Come lets go" I said

" What the hell how the fuck did you do that?" She said walking in I lock the door and it vanish in thin air. When we got in there I explain to Katherine that we were in a place between a plain that is between to worlds more like a portal where no one can finds for the time being.

" So you're telling is that we are in a place where hide for all we want and no one find us?" She ask

" Yes" I said nodding my head

" You could do this the whole time,then why the hell didn't you this before god dammit?" She yelled

" Because sometime Klaus can track me down when I use my powers, and I can use magic just little bit till my powers go out and I'll need to recharge" I said turning around and walking up to house.

" Hold on Klaus can track you down any time he wants when you use your powers, then the hell would do this now when that damn lady saw?" Kat ask yelled raise her arms in the air.

" Because it has been along time since me Klaus had sex, when we have sex Klaus puts his venom in me so if I ever tried to leave him or run away he'll find very quickly, but since we haven't we are good for the time being" I said throwing my bag and suitcase on the table and went to the kitchen to start a fire for us to get warm and cook our food lit up both fireplace to warm the place since there was freezing outside and we where in the middle of the winter. This day has been good and bad, I find a friend to hang out with and run away with to hide from Klaus,, so we had that in common with each other.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I never been_

_' Till you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh , oh, trouble, trouble trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping _

_That you never loves me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

I look out the window and I saw how it stated to snow, the way fell to the ground so delicately, the sun was barely shiny with the clouds covering up. I remember time that the snow made me so happy, everything was so prefect for me, the snow it look like winter wonderland, just beauty set all in place in together, I look down a my finger and saw the diamond wedding ring he gave me on that day.

" Hey what's wrong with you why are you crying?" Kat said standing right next to me.

" Because long time ago snow use to make me happy and what a great time for me, I was happy, there with Klaus and his family they meant the world to me" I said playing with the ring on my finger.

" Wow is that?, Don't tell me you got marry to him" She said.

" Yes I did, and I was to be his wife, and it meant the world to me to " I told her looking away from the window.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_( You are right there, you were right there"_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm l lying on the cold hare grond_

_Oh, oh, trouble,trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**Diary entry December 24,1991**

**Everything was beautiful outside, it was snowing and I couldn't get enough it. I loved the snow it was like white flower petals were falling down the sky and I love it. I heard a knock on the door and I went to go answer it, and it was Klaus.**

**" Hello sweetheart do you some time to come out with me?" He ask looking me up down.**

**" Ummm… sure let just let my mom know and I'll be right back" I said turning around to let my mom know, but I forgot it was freezing outside so I turn around" Hey what are waiting for come on in it's freezing out there and close the door tightly okay" **

**" Thank you love, you have a wonderful home" He said looking around the place. " But why do you have both fireplace lit up?"**

**" Oh because it gets so cold so we like to keep it warm in here, especially when it's at night" I said walking up to my mom in the kitchen. " Mom"**

**" Yes sweetie, what can I do for?" She looking up from cutting the veggie**

**" Umm… I was wondering if I could out with Klaus today?" I ask her, look up at me for minute, I knew she didn't like him.**

**" Fine you can go but be back at sundown understand?" She pointing knife at me, I took a step back and nodded my head." Good now go, before I change my mine" **

**I hugged her and kiss her on the cheek saying thank you, and got my coat that Klaus got me and left with him." Just so you know I have till sundown to get back home" I told him**

**" Don't worry sweetheart, what I'm planning for you it won't take long, but depends how it will leads us to" He said pulling to him and pressed his lips on they were now courting they free to do what they want put it had to be the proper way, but he didn't care about that I was his and he was mine. My hands slowly came up curled around his neck while he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding gently across my lips before delving inside once they parted for him. His kisses got more possessive, wanting to take complete control over me, the past 1 year and half was going good and I was happy when I was with him, Klaus hands gently stroked the sides of my hips and then down to my butt and squeeze it and I yelp and look at him and glare at him he had a grinned on his and pulling me to him held me tight to him, making sure I'll never leave and I didn't want to ever. Our bodies were prefect for each other. But other of no where I felt a cold breeze going up my leg, when I finally realize it Klaus had me up against a tree and my leg wrap around his waist and sliding his hand of my thigh, it felt so good to be touch by him. I tilt my head to my side to give access to my neck, Klaus smirk and lean down to my neck and give it few licks and then I felt his hand start to rub the mark that he place on my thigh, I was in complete heaven right****now. I tangled my fingers in his long sandy blonde hair pulling him even closer to me.**

**" Oh, Klaus" I moan out loud. He just kept licking and rubbing the marks he place on me. I was starting to go weak in the knees and couldn't stay up straight, but he kept me up straight up right. " Klaus"**

**Klaus pulled away put kept rubbing on the mark he put on my thigh. " Now sweetheart, I have some questions to ask and will answer them truthfully understand?"**

**All could was nodded my head.**

**" Now, I want to know who do you belong to?" He ask licking his lips. I couldn't think straight from what he was doing to did I belong to, my raise not to be control anyone even if he's my husband, and now here I'm being ask who did I belong to, I know that my heart want me to say that I belong to him but my mine told me not to say that you're his and didn't belong to him.**

**" I belong to-" I mumbled**

**" Yes who do you belong to?" He ask again leaning down again lick and suck on my mark. " Tell love, who do you belong to"**

**" I belong to- I belong to no one, and not even you" I said standing my ground.**

**" Now, now love, that was not I was looking for to hear, now I'm going to ask again who do you belong to you better pick the right answer sweetheart" He growled showing his fangs to me and bit down on my neck and I scream in pain and felt him dig a finger into my mark that is on my thigh. I felt the burning sensation that's passing through my body, he was pouring in venom into my body again, why does he do this to me, what did I do so wrong for him to keep him doing this to me punishing me, but I do love him, but does love me? That is the question I wish to know.**

**" Klaus" I whisper**

**" Yes?"He said looking up at me from the corner of his eye.**

**" Before I answer you questions I some of my own, because you do not answer them correctly this courtship we have together ends here Niklaus" I said trying to push him off me, but it didn't work, but I pushed harder against. He move away from lick up the blood that was on my neck and look up at me.**

**" And what may these question be" He ask me curious for I might want to know.**

**" Just simples one that's all" I said **

**" Fine ask away love" He said licking his lips up from the blood.**

**" Okay first can we go somewhere that's not freezing to talk" I said falling into Klaus body for warmth and snuggling in his arms where I love to be. His scent aways made me feel good and relax sometimes when were aren't making love we just cuddle each other arms, and I would fall asleep in his arms, to me that's where I belong and nowhere else.**

**" Sure sweetheart anything for you " He said picking up bride style and we flash away I still don't know how he does but right now I don't care, only that matters right now is me getting out of this damn cold weather, I may love the winter but only to see the snow fall down from the sky. I don't know how long it was till we got to some cabin. He put me down on the ground in unlock the door. " Ladies first" **

**" Why thank you, your such a gentleman" I said winking at him has I pass him into the cabin. He smirk at me, and push me into the room and slam the door shut and lock it.**

**" Now where we love?" He said walking me towards me, every step he took I would take step back until was against the wall, when couldn't go anywhere he was right in front oh me trapping me with both arms on each other side of my head. " Now what are these questions you wish to ask sweetheart?"**

**" Well one what are you really cause I can't figure it out, your super fast every time we play when I run away and you have to chase me you can easily get me or find me when I hide from you what are you Klaus tell me?" I ask looking straight in his eyes.**

**" Do you really want to know?" He said**

**" Yes. Yes I do Klaus" I said**

**" Fine. I'll tell you I'm a hybrid "He said looking down at me, if i was scare or not. And I wasn't I was just shock.**

**" Hybrid, what do you mean hybrid? " I ask confuse of what he was saying.**

**" Sweetheart do you know what a hybrid is " He chuckled**

**" Yes, Yes I do thank you very much, do not assault my intelligence Niklaus!" I yelled crossing my arms, how rude of him. " Was saying what type of hybrid you idiot! Wait are you laughing at me?!"**

**" I'm sorry, it's not funny and I wasn't trying to in assault your intelligence love" He said**

**" It isn't! "I growled, he raise eyebrow at me.**

**" Listen up sweetheart, one no one and I mean no one growls at me, and two I'm half vampire and half werewolf, but my werewolf side is sealed right till I find the doppelgänger that can help me break the curse" He said gripping my face." Understand sweetie?" I nodded and snatch his away. " Now what is your next question?"**

**" Why-" I stop what I was saying and took a deep breathe before continuing. " When we first met why did you kiss, and why did you mark me as your mate?" I said looking away from him.**

**" Why you ask, the reason I mark you as mine, is because there was something about you that was different, that I had to have no matter what the cost was. When I saw you, you had this glow about you" He said lifting my chin up so I was looking straight the eyes.**

**" Really?" I ask some what doubting him.**

**" Yes, Caroline, I fancy you, you're beautiful, strong, full of light, I want to take you anywhere you want to, only if you'll be mine"**

**" I will alway be yours, but answer me this, cause if not I can no longer be with because I will not be taken advantage of " I said with tears slowing down my cheeks. He lean kiss me passionately and wipe my tears away.**

**" And what that be my love?" He ask trailing kisses down my neck and giving a light lick on my mark, I shiver a little in almost fell down, because my legs went weak, but he caught me press against his chest.**

**" Do you love me Niklaus, really love me with all your heart?" I said looking up at him making contact with his eyes. He didn't say anything, when he look down at me and looking me in the eye, he wipe the tears that started to fall down my face. And bend down kiss me, and we were creating a sweet tender kiss; I put my heart into the kiss showing Klaus how he means to me and how much I love him. I broke from the kiss catching my breathe. He rested his forehead against mine and looking me.**

**" Caroline sweetheart, I will always love with all my heart I have you heart and you have mine, you belong to me as I belong to you, I would try to hurt, you're my queen and I'll never hurt my queen ever" He said before covered his mouth with mine, and god help, and I kissed him back. Our tongues met in feverish greed. I pushed mu bearable hard nipples into his chest. He let out a deep throaty growl and ripped the top of my dress open. He slid his hard hands over my hungry flesh, and gave a tight squeeze to my breasts, pinching them and twisting my turgid nipples. I welcome his familiar touch, that gave me so much pleasure. Arching into his hands, begging for more. But I vaguely remember he had to ask me and I wanted to know before we continue this passionated love making.**

**" Wait. Klaus, before go where I think we're going tell me what you were going to ask me back there" I said trying breathe again.**

**" Well one sweetheart you just answer one, but I guess I have to repeat it for you" He said raising up the bottom of my dress and slide his hand up my thigh caress my thigh. When he found his mark that is on my inner thigh and started rub it and then went back to licking my mark on my neck. My body started to go weak again, and my senses were going away I couldn't do anything but think of him, and my body was complete numb, I couldn't move a damn muscle, to keep my balance I grab hold of his shirt to keep me up. He chuckle at me when I started melting in his arms. " Now I'm going to repeat this once who do you belong to? "**

**" I belong to you Niklaus" I said titling my head to side to give him better access to my neck and separated my legs as well.**

**" Good, you know you place with me, now where do you belong?" He ask sucking my mark, I gasp when he did that and I started moaning in pleasure.**

**" I belong by your side" I said rubbing my thighs together trapping his hand there, so he won't stop.**

**" Good, now I want to ask you the same question you ask me" He said nibbling down on my neck.**

**" What will that be?" I whisper confuse what he was saying **

**" Do you love me Caroline, really love me with all you heart, and never leaving me and trust me, and love me with all your heart, and not take it and break, like my father told me " I said looking me the eyes.**

**" Why wouldn't I love you I just asking you the same question because I love you so much it hurts, I just wanted to get hurt if you would just get bored of me and leave" I said raising my hand to his cheek. " And why would your father say that to you"**

**" Because he said that I was worst less, I never fine someone to love, and no one would ever love me" Klaus said, I felt hurt and sad why would a father say that to your own son, but I won't hurt him at all, I started crying, tears kept running down my face, never stop falling down my face, Klaus look down at me and wipe the tears away and kiss me our kiss was passionated, loving, and demanding all at the same time.**

**" Niklaus, I would never hurt you, I love you with all my heart, and I'll never leave you, I promise you that, but you have to promise me this" I said cupping his face **

**" And what would that be love?" I said taking my hand and kissing it.**

**" That you'll never let your father get in the way of our love, okay?" I said looking straight in the eye.**

**" I won't I promise, that he will never get in the way of our love for each sweetheart" He said kissing my eyelash that had tears starting to fall down my face.**

**" Now, is that all wanted to ask me or there more?" I ask unbutton his shirt.**

**" Actually there is " He said getting one knee, omg he's gonna prepose to me. " My beloved Caroline, I'm so madly in love with you. You bring me so much happiness in my life, every day I look forward to see you, and so I'm asking if you would mar-"**

**" Klaus let me stop you here, I don't need you say anything else, because my answer is yes" I said with tears falling down my face.**

**" What?" He said shock**

**" Yes I will marry you Klaus " I said jumping into his arms. Klaus lift my chin up so I was looking up at him gave me kiss that was so loving and caring that was making me so much in love with him more, I broke away from the kiss so I can breathe.**

**" Thank you love" He said taking my hand and putting the ring on my finger, and soon enough I would . With that out of the way I grab hold of his shirt and rip it open, so I see that perfect body of his, I ran my finger down his chest.**

**" Well someone is in a hurry, but are going to take our time with this sweetie, I want to my time with you" He said with smirk on his face. Klaus remove the rest of my dress and look down at me sinking in the view of my creaming skin body. " You are beautiful love " He said leaning down and kissing me.**

**My full breasts bobbled a little as I drew a breath, and naturally Klaus gaze went from my face to my to breasts. He stared them for awhile and I couldn't take anymore so I went to cover them from his gaze, but that made he growled and he didn't like that one bit." How many times have I told you not to that?" He growled removing them.**

**" Well you kept looking at if there was something throng with them " I said looking away. He lean in and kiss my neck and the lick my mark on my neck I moan out loud. It felt so good feeling my nipple being against his musclier chest. Klaus went down to womanhood and kiss the top of it, it felt so good. " Ohhhh…. Klaus!" I sighed issuing a soft statement of pleasure. " Don't stop Klaus keep going " Klaus planted another kiss on top of my womanhood, then another. Then a third, they got little rougher and with each caress of his I would sawyer a little uncertinlay. Placing my hands on his shoulders trying to gain somewhat balance. Flashes of sensory delight radiated all over my body with kiss on my womanhood. Whilst there was certainly a physical stimulus for my excitement. He opened my legs wider to see how wet i was for him, I cried out when he slid a thick finger into my sodden curls, circling around my slick folds then sliding it in. Moans escaped me as he repeatedly dipped in and out of my womanhood, building up my need for more, more of him. He withdrew a cum laden finger and stuck it in his mouth, and growling hungrily as he suck on it, I look up at him seeing him do that I felt so embrace as he does it. Klaus down at me and smirk and lean down and kiss me and said. " You taste so good baby I can't get enough of you I do this all day if I wanted to " He said sliding his hand down back to my womanhood, he pulled me to the edge of the bed and immediately buried his face into my womanhood. Klaus inhaled deeply, breathing mien while he kissed and licked my drenched womanhood.**

**" Ohhhhh. Klaus don't stop!" I cried.**

**His hot mouth covered my womanhood, sliding, curling, and biting my clot, sucking womanhood juice from my plump lips. I brought up my womanhood to his face so he has easy access to more, I was so in a high of pleasure I couldn't get enough it. Klaus grab my legs and brought up to his shoulder, end up bring it closer to his face. He kept attacking it with full force. " OH KLAUS, KLAUS, KLAUS!" I moan reaching up to his head I grab some of his dirty blonde hair and force it down in between my legs, " Lick me more! Please Klaus. Lick it…. of fuck….run your tongue up and in me. Oh Klaus please don't stop. OHHHHHHH…..FUCK YES…KLAUS!" He look up me and smirk and I could swear that I heard me laughing, but I just brush it off. " Klaus, oh my god baby… don't stop. Please keeping doing that. Feels so good… SSSSSSOOOOOOOO FUCKING GOOD. AHHH, i WANT IT! I WANT YOU SO MUCH BABY!" I cried out pushing his head even closer to me fighting my legs around his head to keep him there making sure he does leave. I was so on fire from what he was doing. Klaus pulled my leg away from his neck lean away and lick lips and lean in taking one of breast into his mouth and began sucking and licking and sometimes nibbling on it, while his other hand played with the other one, and then he switch to other and did the same thing to it. When he kept going back and forth between them I couldn't take it anymore the build up inside me was coming and I couldn't take the thing that push me over the edge was him bitting and pinching my nipples at once and I scream on the top of my lungs, I clung to him for dear life. Klaus kissed e of so gently, and then laid me down the bed. I knew what would come next. Klaus got up and remove his clothes and went back to his position and he open my legs by spreading the apart so he get back in between them." You ready baby?" He whisper to me. All I did was nodded to him. He place his left hand on my bare hip, pushing me back down into the bed. While right hand encircled his manhood and with a deliberate and careful motion the horny hybrid softly stroked the glans of his now fiancé clit hood. **

**" OOOOOOHHHHHHHH YES!1 YES KLAUS… YES, YES , YES! RUB IT FOR ME! I LOVE IT, I LOVE YOU.!OOOOHHHHHHH YYYYEEESS!" I scream out loud. I mewled and yowled with pleasure as he rand his manhood outer opening of my womanhood, the way my juices and his pre-cum making a lick and slimy sheen to my womanhood and manhood.**

**" Does my beloved love love my manhood triggered against her clitty?" He chuckled**

**" Oh my god yes I do, I love it so much!" I moaned. " Oh quit doing this put in me already I want your cock in me now and don't care about you going hard on me just do it!"**

**" Oh what happen to my sweet little Caroline she would never say that, are so much need you would say anything" He grinned and I growled back at him.**

**" As you wish sweetheart" He said he place my legs across his thighs, then pressed his dripping bulb at my moist center, he look at me, and he grapes my hips and plunged into my womanhood. He rammed into me violently giving no quarter for the delicacy of my frame. I arched high off the bed in pure pleasure. He kept pounding into me over and over again, his grip became painful, when his fingers dug into my white cream skin, while he sank into me deeper again and again. I relished in the pain that bought pleasure with it. His enormous manhood kept pounding into my womb, I feel it every time it went in. His greedy, animalistic growls mirror my hunger for him pushing me over the edge. I look back up at him and I saw that his changed and went from blue to golden yellow. I felt him tightened his grip on me drawing me closer to him he brought my legs and wrap them around his waist pulling me closer, and allowing him to go even deeper then before, the way he was pounding into me sending me over the edge again oh god how I love him, he is the only person that knows body to fullness content. He slid his manhood from my gushing womanhood, and then covered me with his hard body. He look my into my eyes and I look back at with his golden eyes and he fangs out.**

**" Caroline you have my werewolf side that is seal way wanting ti break out, to dominate you body, over and over till you can't walk anymore" He said before he kissed me, passionately, hungry, demandingly, dominating my senses where I can't tell where he was or what he was doing to body, I couldn't see, smell, and taste, I could do was hear and touch him, it was like body lost all connection to my body. When he finally tore his lips from mine, I still a hunger for him, but he was delighted, I felt a smile we began kissing down my hot, damp cheek, my face was burning hot because what he was doing to body. I went my hear nibbled it and then whisper in my." I will never stop love, you belong to me. Your body, soul, mind, heart all belong to me, I'll let you leave me NEVER" He growled possessively and then press down on my mark on my thigh and then bit down on neck on the mark he place on me, I scream in pain and pleasure "MINE!" And as that was happening he shove back in me and and we he did I cum instancing and squeeze him so hard that he release into me that didn't stop him from to keep him pounding into me demonstrating his power over me easily. I tried to keep up with him, I couldn't. His trusts were calculatingly deep and powerful, oh my god did need it this way. I started cry I just couldn't take it anymore, I was so happy to be with him and hope it will be like this for ever. Klaus look at me confuse why I was crying. I reach up and cup his face. " Don't worry I crying because I happy that get be with you forever" I smiled and kiss him. Oh my god Klaus is so good he know how to uses his entire arsenal against indefensible foe. I most be very horny because after the indescribable please he is giving me. I wonder as we reach our climaxes together as his manhood releases into my womb would we be able have a child together, I just hope so, I would to have this man child and we will be so happy forever. He look down at me and I notice his went back to blue, I could still see a little bit of his golden eye color in back ground. **

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Today was something for some reason I looking back into the past were I was happy with him before everything went bad. My love for him his hard for him I hate him to a extent, but my love show my more and so more powerful and that I can't bring myself to get rid of him, Maybe one I'll back to him yelled that shit at him telling him why the hell I left in the first place and I ask why the heck would he do this to me that I had to leave and never come. It's fault that I'm in the first some reason my mother was right he was trouble, I knew he was trouble when he walked into my heart, and took it and when met there at my secret place in the first place.

_I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are_

I just wonder if he got my letter I left for him.


	3. AN

this is not a updated ok! 1 i'll be updating 2 chapters of carolines secret! AND DONT READ THIS PART IF YOU DIDNT WATCH TVD SPOILER

2 OMG DID U GUYS C THAT HOT MAKE-OUT SESSCION AND THEN HOT HYBRID SEX! THANK U JULIE BUT Y DOES KLAUS HAS TO LEAVE FOR EVER! BUT LOVE THE EPISODE AND WHEN IT CAME MATT AND REBEKAH! AND WITH KAT TAKING OVER ELENAS BODY AND VICKY AND ALIRIC COMING BACK!


End file.
